


I’m Not a Politician

by Yacoba



Series: WING-0 [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacoba/pseuds/Yacoba
Summary: A collection of short stories for LoveReflection’s March Madness challenge (2021)Prompt #17 Someone is watching you smile
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: WING-0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189370
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	I’m Not a Politician

Dark eyes stared back at him from the cool glass, and he couldn’t deny that they were distant and reserved. They weren’t surrounded by faint laugh lines like Duo’s, nor were they as open and welcoming as Quatre’s. Heero had long ago surrounded himself with ample defences, and the idea of letting them down—for any other reason than to make her smile—seemed a foolish venture.

_‘You’re kinda hard to approach.’_

He’d heard those words in one form or another throughout his life. Was that because he didn’t want to be approached? Heero didn’t think he had a blanket opinion on that subject. He certainly didn’t mind being approached by his friends, and especially not Relena. Even when being with her meant being dragged rather reluctantly into the spotlight.

He was the man on her arm, but in the tabloids there was always a story that their relationship was on the verge of breakup. And why was that? Because Heero couldn’t bring himself to smile with the same ease as the people around him. But there was always someone watching, a camera poised for the next picture.

Heero studied his reflection for a moment, the corners of his lips turning up in a slight expression. But he scowled almost immediately, that wasn’t the smile he needed. It looked more a pained grimace. He didn’t understand how Relena did it. He’d known there were times she didn’t feel the least bit like dealing with people. And yet she’d managed to display a dazzling smile, for whoever had needed it.

There was such an ease to her expressions which Heero found at times like these he somewhat envied. And that thought surprised him, the eyebrows in the reflection before him rising in proof. When had he ever cared about such things? Did a winning smile win a battle or turn the course of a war? His brows knit together for a moment, perhaps at times they did...

Turning away from his reflection with a sense of disgust, Heero moved to see a shadow leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. Relena stepped into the light, her own expression an almost teasing smile. She’d known what he was trying to do.

“Smile for me, Heero,” she requested softly, watching him through thick lashes as she stepped lightly towards him, causing her hips to sway almost seductively.

“I’m not a politician,” he huffed, but didn’t move away from her, and even as he said it he felt his lips move of their own accord.

She smiled, her nose crinkling a little as she did, looking up at him. “No one says you need to be,” she told him, draping her arms around his neck.

He stood there for a moment, arms unmoving at his side, was she mocking him? He couldn’t help but wonder. “Hn...” he muttered at last, deciding he perhaps deserved to be mocked for even letting this get to him.

“I’ve never found you hard to approach,” she whispered, her smiling lips just inches from his own. “And I say that, having stared down the barrel of your gun,” she added before finally closing the distance.

Heero tried to kiss her, but it felt oddly difficult to do it just right, his lips kept creeping up in a smile at her words.


End file.
